


Bones of a Fox

by Ruis



Category: Liáo Zhāi Zhì Yì | Strange Tales from a Chinese Studio - Pú Sōnglíng
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Yuletide Madness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:49:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21947599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ruis/pseuds/Ruis
Summary: Every year, they visit Lotus Fragrance's grave together. Only this year, she is alone. (Is she?)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9
Collections: Yuletide Madness 2019





	Bones of a Fox

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Quillori](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quillori/gifts).



Every year, they visit Lotus Fragrance's grave together. Only this year, she is alone. (Is she?)

She knows she is a ghost no more yet cannot help worrying every time her husband falls ill. Is he seeing the fox in his fever dreams? (So fragile, her lifeless form, she remembers.) Will he follow her this time or the other way around?

She remembers her dream of last night, knows what to look for. (Looks hard, pushing apart the fresh blades of grass with her bare hands.) When she sees the seemingly fragile bones, she knows they will meet again soon.


End file.
